Warren Worthington III (Time-Displaced) (Earth-TRN727)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN727 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = A pair of cosmic wings coming out of his back; formerly feathered wings | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former horseman, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ed Brisson; Oscar Bazaldua | First = X-Men: Gold Vol 2 27 | Death = Extermination #4 | HistoryText = Angel was with his fellow X-Men when they came upon Magneto who they thought was gone until Jean telepathically sensed his presence. Originally thinking that this was their Magneto, Warren soon realized that this was a past version of him. Magneto knew that that they wouldn't go back to their time and said he should of made them but Angel butted in with his own opinion that he couldn't be serious. Warren stood by as his team exchanged different ideologies with their former mentor when Beast theorized that by Magneto being there in the future they might be able to set things right again. The state that this world was in, the X-Men blamed Magneto but the residents of the city spoke on Magneto behalf as one said that he was the reason that they survived and they put the blame on the X-Men instead. Angel explained that everything took a turn for the worse when they dealt with the Mothervine virus but mentioned that for Magneto this hasn't happened to him yet. Warren and the others believed in Hank's theory so they attacked Magneto in order to make sure he doesn't go back. Angel released energy shards from his cosmic wings against Magneto but the Master of Magnetism put up a force shield that deflected Angel's attack. The fight between Angel and his group versus Magneto didn't last long when a young mutant child hit Angel's teammate Beast over the head with a lead pipe which resulted in him becoming unconscious and allowed Magneto the time to escape back to the past as the X-Men looked on. During sometime between Angel was pitted against his older counterpart Archangel in a battle set up by Apocalypse to determine who would be his new horseman of death. Trying to protect himself, Angel engaged in an aerial fight with his older self as he discharged his cosmic shards at him but Archangel retaliated by slicing him with his techno-organic wings. Angel told Warren that he didn't want to do this but in order to survive he had no choice so Angel conjured up an energy sword made out of the same cosmic powere he got from his wings and dealt the final blow as he cut off Archangel's head. Apocalypse announced him as the new Death. As time past, Angel was called to the Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach by Kitty Pryde in order to rally them before the arrival of the Sentinels During the battle, Warren provided cover for Jean as she made sure that the children got safely aboard the Blackbird but he witnessed Beast getting obliterated by a Sentinel's repuslor beam. Then Angel himself was fired upon killing him and leaving Cyclops and Jean to fend for themselves. In the present, a vision of Warren and his teammates prior to the extermination was seen in the mind of Cable after a time-displaced Jean Grey probed him to assess the veracity of his statements. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Warren Worthington III of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Warren Worthington III of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Black Vortex users Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Worthington Family Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Temporal Paradoxes